User talk:TheMG
WTF? I only viewed here, not joined here o_0 Minimariolover10 I was going to make a similar one, but Wikia told me to go here. This site is pretty cool. I already expanded, added, and created some pages. Look at the new Mario Kart 64 page, I typed that all at 8:00 in the morning. I can also make a much cooler logo with Photoshop. Glitchy Why would anyone be angry because you welcomed them? :) Do you know if it would be okay if I completely rewrote a page on the other Wiki and posted it here as well? Stumpers 23:17, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Okey-dokely. I'm looking to slow down on Wiki-ing for the time being, but I'll be sure to remember that. Stumpers 06:02, 25 January 2008 (UTC) I think we should ask Wikia if we/you could be the Admin(s) since the actual ones are in-active, and the logo stinks.Glitchy 15:18, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Okay. So, are you going to ask Wikia? ...I'm confused. So you were trying to figure out how to ask Wikia when I sent the message? Or am I too stupid to keep up? Okay I see. Do you have a AIM screename? I guess you can just promote me right? Alright, and do you have an AIM screename? AIM stands for A'ol '''I'nstant 'M'essanger. Okay. Alright then. I have an MSN too. What's your username? Admin rights hello, i'm Phil.e.. i saw your forum and gave you admin rights here; however, Glitchy has less than 100 edits at the moment, so i'll make him an admin after he edits a bit more. feel free to contact me if you need anything. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 21:45, 13 January 2008 (UTC) well because of the lack of admins and editors, i think it'd be better for him to be an admin too, i just want to wait a little longer. [[User:Phil.e.| Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 22:29, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello. I saw that you left a message at my talkpage, and I just wanted to drop by, thanking you for the welcome. I hope I'll be able to help out a bit, and edit some more in the future. --Prowlergbg 07:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) I can help you out with some of the super nintendo games here because my Uncle bought a lot of nintendo power and it has Yoshi's Island, Super Mario RPG, and maybe more. --User:fireangle 08:28, 2 june 2008 Same Here Hey, MarioGalaxy2433g5. I was gonna pretty much say the same thing that Prowlergbg said. And thanks for the congrats on the 1st person, 2 wikis greeting. Question Excuse me, MarioGalaxy2433g5? I'd like to know how to upload images (only images for the time being) to articles. Do you mind telling me how to do that, if you know how to? I'd like to upload images so people know what certain enemies, places, or items look like. Thanks, MarioGalaxy Hi again! Thanks for the welcome! I've just got back off holiday and thought I'd start doing wiki work again. And Mario is one of my favourite games so why not MarioWiki? Working on the Mario Kart Wii page at the moment as I've heard some more info about it and release dates. Jordan Hatch talk 14:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :: Should we upload images of each item you can get on Mario Kart to the wiki or not? Jordan Hatch talk 13:44, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Wide Logo I made a wide logo and uploaded it for the Quartz skins. Hope you like it :) Jordan Hatch talk 21:47, 22 February 2008 (UTC) : I think some of the other Wikians are concerned about it's legality (as we're using some characters, but if other wikis can stick copyrighted logos in their images, we should be in the clear) Jordan Hatch talk 21:57, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :: I've updated the Monobook logo to reflect the new logo. Hope that's okay! Jordan Hatch talk 22:08, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Blanking Which page did I blank? Jordan Hatch talk 17:28, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :They haven't for me. What skin are you using? Jordan Hatch talk 20:52, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :: The only thing I could say is that it could be the browser. Try it on your computer perhaps. Jordan Hatch talk 20:59, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::: I see that you're a big Nintendo fan, having a Wii and a DS. Hopefully it's just the browser you're using that's the problem. Jordan Hatch talk 21:05, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :::: Good that you can get it working again. Jordan Hatch talk 21:31, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Featured Wikia Have you ever thought of electing Mario wikia for Featured Wikia? I'm sure they'd be more than sympathetic to a struggling wikia overshadowed by a much larger...non-wikia...wiki...or they might just see it as redundant. But hey, it's worth a shot, right? I'm sure it'd help attract new users, whether or not it actually works. —Jimbo Jambo Walkthroughs I've picked up the strategy guide to Super Mario Galaxy and wondered if it'd be a good idea to put a walkthroughs section on the wiki. What do you think? Jordan Hatch talk 22:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Wow, someone's actually active here? NO WAI! IS :Impressive. IS ::Oh, alright, I'll try to remember that. IS :::HAHAHAHAHA! A bad rep? We're 20x as big as you! Whatever, I'm leaving. See ya later! IS (BTW, I'm actually a very agreeable person on other wikis. But on cheap ripoffs... Nah. >:D ) Ha, you think I'm scared? Pfff... I'm not scared that easily. No one over there will care, except maybe for some sysops, who won't block me. dummmmmmmmmmmy was an idiot who spammed our wiki too. He still does, on occasion. So I'm not scared. NO ONE WILL CARE. IS Ugh, sorry about that... This guy's one of the Pikipedia contributors. Recently we've been discussing whether to link to Mariowiki articles or to link to a sister wikia to increase user inflow. I guess he didn't like the verdict... By the way, did you consider nominating Mario.wikia for Featured Wikia? -Jimbo Jambo :I'm a good contributor on Pikipedia. And I never saw that discussion, Jimbo. Whatever, I'm not coming back to this place. I'm ruining my reputation, not the wiki's. Goodbye, and sorry for the trouble I caused. IS "BTW: Do I know you?" Yes. [[User:Greenpickle|Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] Hi! Thanks for the welcome! ;) Idioteque Welcome Template Hi again! Can I have permission to make a welcome template? Like Template:welcome or something like that, just so that it is easier to do a custom welcome from anyone. Idioteque :Oh. I see. I thought there wasn't one, cuz It didn't say in the edit box. Alright, thanks for clearing that up. ;) I'm Sorry Alright, I feel like I didn't apoligize well enough for the vandalism and flaming. I feel like a moron and a jerk after doing it. And now I'm afraid I'll be remembered as "that jerk spammer" or something like that. So I'm sorry. Really. Is there anything I can do to make up for it? Anything at all? Please? It will make me feel much better. And I can leave in peace, as opposed to leaving by insulting you. So... Anything I can do? InfectedShroom Or is it "too late to apoligize, it's too late!" :P :Alright, good. I actually think I'll help out here. It sounds like a fun challenge! ;) InfectedShroom :Hey, I saw you on the mariowiki the other day! Why on this one, though? It's, so, like... empty! 71.63.24.46 22:44, 24 March 2008 (UTC) oi But I'm contributing, dude! Helping for the wiki! :There's a third? Dear God... Anyway, sorry about that. :') I was feeling a bit angry with my Real Life friends at lunch when I wrote that... Ugh, I should really start thinking about things before I do them... I'm so sorry. I really should not come back here ever again. I'm sorry. Really. I feel terrible for all the trouble I've caused you and this place. So, um, goodbye. InfectedShroom RE: Mario Kart Wii I got it on Friday and it's ace! I wanna see if we can try and get a good-length informative article out there as quick as possible :) I'm thinking of doing some Items next. That should be quite easy as we already have quite a few item pics uploaded. See this site for lots of cool info. Jordan Hatch talk 23:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) : In Europe (UK). This is one of the first games which has been released in the UK before the US. Jordan Hatch talk 23:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :: Awww, that must be so irritating having to wait until the 29th to be able to get it. But trust me, it's worth the wait. Jordan Hatch talk 23:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Wikitable Could you add the following into MediaWiki:Common.css please? It's an admin-only page and it'd really help with table styling. /* wikitable/prettytable class for skinning normal tables */ table.wikitable, table.prettytable { margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; } table.wikitable th, table.wikitable td, table.prettytable th, table.prettytable td { border: 1px #aaa solid; padding: 0.2em; } table.wikitable th, table.prettytable th { background: #f2f2f2; text-align: center; } table.wikitable caption, table.prettytable caption { margin-left: inherit; margin-right: inherit; font-weight: bold; } table.prettytable code, table.wikitable code { background-color: transparent; } Thanks. Jordan Hatch talk 09:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Hm... Interesting. Well, all wikis start out small, and hopefully they will all become big someday. :D Speaking of which, I just looked at Wikipedia the other day, and when did that place get so huge? O_o InfectedShroom Hi Cowlover24 {Talk} 23:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop! Good going! I have been blocked from the smash wiki site. Oops! Zmario 17:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 21:20, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Okay, So Mario Galaxy whats your favorite Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy? NES/ SNES games at my grandmas house she has mario, super mario world, super mario world two yoshis island and also alot more but not for this mariowiki (also mine are not GBA remakes they are the originals). User:Fireangle7:29 Hello again, Galaxy. I would just like to tell you that if there are trolls in the future, they '''are not from MarioWiki, whatever they say. They are like that dummmmmmy guy, just random people with no lives who spam up wikis. Just thought I'd let you know. ;) InfectedShroom You are awesome You are awesome cause sysops rule ParaGoomba348 18:46, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Warning: SUCK UP-Count Caterpie 00:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Block Could you please block this really bad vandal? See: . --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 18:50, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :STIL no response? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:26, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Lariocaro is his sockpupprt! --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:28, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Apart from the vandal, no, nothing really. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 10:51, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You!! Thanks You MarioGalaxy for making my talk page and thanks 4 welcomeing me ^^DRider 16:17, 10 August 2008 User:Cptn. Falcon Hey! I just wanted to give you a heads-up that I reverted some vandalism by User:Cptn._Falcon and blocked him. His IP was already blocked for vandalism. Let me know if oyu have any concerns or questions! --KyleH (talk) 23:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Vandals Anonymous User: 99.137.21.16 and 76.246.252.254 vandalized my page.. by adding "I suck nobody will like me" to the end of my bio. They also created a junk category and vandalized other pages. Its all been reverted but, Id enjoy it if they couldn't continue (im not sure if its possible to ban a non-user) (I haven't tried on MPWIKI) User:76.204.224.53 is causing vandalism and vandalizing my page. He also added vandal pages. He deserves a ban. ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 18:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Yea! I added delete tags to all the pages he started. I believe this Vandal is the same one as 99.137.21.16 and 76.246.252.254, since he is using the 'He is Idiot in Power, and is almost like Bush' Tactic. - CC User:67.225.10.90 made the Boom pages again. He needs a ban. ParaGoomba348 (C'mon, just talk to me) 01:58, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Not just a ban. A year long ban! And every IP that does that! Every three days you and I have to clean out every page he made. - Count Caterpie vandalism/activity yeah I'll try to be more active if i can. if there are any urgent problems just message/ me and i should respond pretty quick. User:Phil.e. 00:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Little Message thing Do you know how the admin of this wiki made the little box that appeared on every page saying,"Welcome to Mario Wiki. If you're hear to tell us there's another Mario Wiki, we already know"? - Count Caterpie 23:30, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Uh.. You know the links you placed on that one page... none of them work. I think its because u didn't space betweem URL and description.... I can't fix it myself. - CC :Did you log off and look at the box on the right that says related communities? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) U r mr gay ^This joke page has been around for a while, so I figured I should bring it to your attention. -capefeather 01:15, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Heya! Just a quick heads-up: since you have had a recent bout of vandalism, I have temporarily disabled page moves and image replacements by recently registered accounts. If you are uncomfortable with this, let me know and I'll revert the setting, otherwise we'll leave it in place until certain individuals find something better to do. --KyleH (talk) 06:28, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Updates :I think it makes it more difficult to make a comment (read: annoying). Also, shouldn't your personal one (template:CC) be a subpage to your userpage? Finally, it would get annoying for everyone to have to create their own to get it to work without defining all variables every time - what could happen is have most of it automatic (user/user talk links, time) - and have the rest entered in the form of a sig, that a subpage to the user's. So you'd type . :Though, this place doesn't seem active enough, talk page-wise, to have much use for this... [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] :One, I agree about making it a subpage of your userpage. However, please don't use my talk page to talk to each other, you have your own. :P Also, it hasn't changed because we don't really have many images. See talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:33, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Hi There! Thanks for the welcome :)--Eulalia (Talk) 17:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks RE: Wikipedia Hey MarioGalaxy, do you remember Wii Wiki? Well, practically nobody is doing anything to clean that place up. Do you mind trying to help? I think Shadow the Plumber has been inactive for a while now. 'MarioGalaxy' {talk} 17:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Yeah I know. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:56, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yoshikart FINALLY, I have stopped vandalizing. Yoshikart 23:00, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ? I don't see it. Yoshikart 23:08, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Block him! I've got a middle-finger drawer here, can you block him? As a former vandal, I will do my best to catch others. Yoshikart 21:15, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hey there Hi, I've not been around in a while. Anything much happened since I last was here? Is there anything in particular you'd like some help with? Jordan Hatch ''talk 18:05, 23 November 2008 (UTC) : Right okay, I'm doing some work on the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games article, which ones need rewriting? Jordan Hatch talk 18:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :: You can get a half-decent list of them by visiting . Wii Remote seems to be a full copy from Wikipedia, and it's extremely long. Would it be better for me to rewrite it from scratch and make it more relevant to Mario (eg more focus on Wii Wheel etc.) Also, those MKDS strategy guide pages could do with being deleted. Jordan Hatch talk 18:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) New Sidebar Structure? Do you think we could re-order the sidebar so that we can put more emphasis on some of our longer and better pages? There are some good articles on the wiki, we could just do with getting them into a "Games" menu or something in the menu. What do you think? Jordan Hatch talk 21:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Hi I suggest you block Cube Game instantly, as he has vandalized Mario Wiki for a long time, and is probably looking for somewhere else to vandalize. His name from MarioWiki is Sonic Rocks, but on Wikia he is known as Cube Game. Thanks, Super-Yoshi I've heard of him. I think he may've blocked the imposter founder of MarioWiki at UnMarioWiki. The imposter complained that the UnMarioWikians were insulting us or something. RedYoshi